


Undenied

by EsterBloom



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Bartender - Freeform, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Roof Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsterBloom/pseuds/EsterBloom
Summary: For once, she didn’t mind how her hair stood out in even in a crowded space, because the bartender’s dark eyes would find her once in a while as she danced, and for the space of the three seconds his gaze held hers, Yona would dance just for him.





	Undenied

**Author's Note:**

> SO. Wow.  
> It's been years i think? I barely know how to go back to this.  
> I wrote this a looong time ago, somehow i felt like it wasn't finished properly even tho a dear friend kept telling me to just POST IT. This week I wanted to get my mind off of the fact that I'm leaving Canada, so i finally gave this fic a better, somewhat less cheesy ending that i was more happy with. I wanted to make this into a multi chapter but we all know it ain't happening so here. Have fun. Muaks.

_ “Now that I've found you _

_ And seen behind those eyes _

_ How can I _

 

_ Carry on?” _

 

***

 

The smell of his skin makes her almost dizzy, instantly lost. He is serious but every once in a while he can’t contain a low grunt when she kisses and licks his neck and his face is buried in her bright red locks. His flesh feels like heaven against her, eager and strong, and rough to the perfect degree, gosh she missed this so much. He straightens up, fixes up a lock of his hair that was rebelling and stares at her. Her legs wide open and surrounding his body, her flowery black dress rolled up to her hips and the sleeves no longer covering up her young and round breasts; and her hair, messy and out of control just as his. His gaze takes it all in, and in this bench, on the rooftop of a fancy club, Yona feels suddenly perfect.

 

“I love this sight” He says with a grin as he catches his breath, and she grins too, because his bare chest is a sight she’s also grateful for, gosh  _ he’s so hot.  _ He takes one of her legs and crosses it to the other side so it lays on top of the other one and then leans for a kiss as he starts pounding again. Perfect. He’s perfect, she thinks as her body starts instantly reacting to the movement.

 

It had been instant. She walked in and there he was, all lights were on him as the bartender juggled with indistinct bottles of liquor. He was focused and didn’t miss a single beat, it was probably the coolest thing she had ever seen in years. Suddenly the other bartenders joined, two women and another man and together they did probably the most amazing juggling show she had ever seen. Where the hell had she been brought to? She knew Ayura was gonna go all out on her bachelorette’s party, but the party had not even started and she was already over the moon.

 

She had to have him.

 

Him and only him.

 

He moved like lightning, and made it look so damn easy that she wondered if he could throw her like that into the air. Something tingled insider of her chest, and she knew she had a target. 

 

“Let’s get drunk!” She yelled to her friends, and then walked straight towards the bar.

 

***

 

She clutches her hands around the metallic bar and looks down the 4 floors, a shiver excites her skin as his lips travel the road of her spine. He’s a teaser, and she’s feeling everything so much and so intensely that she’s probably cum twice already, and as she stares into the dark empty street, she feels ready for more. His hand slides to her center and he circles his fingers there as he roams her body with his other hand, she moans and smiles when he fills her once more, pounding hard against her in search for his own release this time. And she wants him to get there, she wants to hear him and feel him dissolve for her, he’s made her sing before, and now it’s her turn to make him. She straightens her body and presses her back against him, he grunts in her ear when she guides his hand to her bare chest as she inches her lips to his ear.

“Attack me” She dares, and he instantly holds her harder and presses her against the railing, her body instantly reacting to the cold metal in her stomach. But she loves it, how he gives her the perfect kiss as he’s just about to come, thrusting his hips adamantly into her, his tongue softly entering her mouth and meeting hers as he unconsciously presses her neck deepening the kiss. It feels like it’s all going in a slow daze, sensuous and almost cinematographic, like a hot dream she’s about to wake from. Only it isn’t.

He presses his forehead to her shoulder when he comes, holding one of her breasts firmly in one hand, he moans and his back tenses as he pushes in one last time.

 

***

 

For once, she didn’t mind how her hair stood out in even in a crowded space, because the bartender’s dark eyes would find her once in a while as she danced, and for the space of the three seconds his gaze held hers, Yona would dance just for him.

She had to have him, she had never felt like this before.

“The night of letting go” She thinks in her drunken stupor, feeling how the music swallows her whole and the alcohol blurs her mind. “I’m moving on” She said to herself repeatedly, but today she felt it. He threw a vodka bottle over his head and poured it in an almost sexual way, he looked so hot. She had to have him.

His eyes laid on hers again, inviting, and this time Yona didn’t back up. With a strong stride, she walked towards him, unsure of what to say or do, completely out of touch with her flirtatious side, but always willing to improvise. He smiled as she approached the bar, taking his time to finish preparing another person’s drink before turning his attention to her.

 

“Hey” He greeted

“Hi” She answered, pretending to be calm as she sat on the stool.

“What can I get you?” She could see he wanted to know what she was gonna order, he had that look in his eyes; the eyes of a hunter. She could play too.

“Mmmh” She touched her chin playfully “I want…” Yona smiled whimsically “...your favourite drink”

“ _ My _ favourite drink?” He asked, puzzled “That’s a new one”

_ Dink! Dink! Dink! _

“Yes… I want that”  _ But I don’t mean the drink _

“You sure?”

“Yeah”

 

***

 

“ _ Fuck _ ” He grunted as he pulled himself out of her

“Feel good?” She asks turning around, he only smiles matter-of-factly as he removes the condom

“Did you finish?”

“Oh, I’m more than okay” She answers, reaching for his face. He shortens the distance until he has her against the railing again, a cold tingly shiver rolls down her spine and she loses her breath. He grabs her jaw decidedly, shortening the distance even more.

“Did you?” Hi asks firmy, his fingers roaming her back, forcing her to close her eyes and give in just a little more.

“No…”

He smiles.

 

***

 

She was jealous. Drunk and jealous. So far two girls had given him smudged digits on pieces of paper. She wanted to go back to the bar and steal his kiss, steal his time and his desire. She wanted him, but how can you compete with a club full of beautiful women? How can you call the attention of a man that must get hundreds of numbers from all kinds of strangers? They had had a moment there, he happened to caress her hand when handing her the drink, he winked when he said “ _ Enjoy _ ”, he then moved onto the next costumer and she went back to her group, trying to hold her dignity intact.

 

Discouraged, she gets devoured by insecurity and quits. I  _ can’t  _ compete. I  _ won’t  _ compete. A bartender, lots of girls, he must a player, he must fuck them all, he must get laid everyday, make them shiver without making eye contact, dismiss them next morning. _Just one more of those, I don’t wanna be._

 

But he looks at her, finds her in the crowd, no matter where she was he found her.  _ Her _ . The paper is pressed in his fist strongly and tossed away right before her eyes. He raises one eyebrow defiantly and Yona, shaking internally, feels like her knees are gonna betray her before she can make her next move.

 

But they don’t, so she walks directly to him, drunk and certain, never ever more sure of anything. The music is too loud for her to say it, so she reaches for a napkin and a pen that’s next to the computer screen. It’s an impulse, she knows, but one of those you can’t help.

 

_ See you after closing? _

 

His answer was a wink of his left eye that she swears, could have melt an iceberg or two.

 

***

Not even she could believe that she stayed. It was 3 and then 4 and she stayed. Her friends left, everyone left and there she was, sitting at the bar flirting with the bartender. Hak was his name, and even that she found gorgeous. She learned he was a student of some sort of mechanics and that he played bass guitar to relax. She learned he had a soft spot for gin and tonic, but was more of an old fashioned kind of guy. She leaned she wanted to fuck him until she saw the sun. 

"I know a place I think you will like" He said, picking up keys from a drawer. She followed him up some stairs, a sober part of her wondering if this was actually a good idea. 

When he opened the door she was sure it was. The rooftop was illuminated with the faint red neon sign of the bar and there was even some benches here and there. _Could this night get more worderful?_

Yes it could.

 

***

 

His lips embrace hers softly, yet deeply, as if they wanted to warm her body again, fuel the fire that’s inside of her. Making hot trails in her skin, he lowers to her neck and then to her chest, tasting and teasing her breasts as she struggles to find enough air in her lungs. He kneels and throws her leg over his shoulder, demanding a better angle to her core, and boy does he get it. Yona shivers and hardens, hey body reacting instantly, intensely, to the feeling of his tongue. She holds on to the metallic bar, pressing it hard in her hands as her back arches when the orgasm strikes her. She makes a deaf noise and reaches it probably too soon for her taste, but also too strong to regret. It’s like a strike of lightning going through her, she thinks, a whole blissful moment of nothing but pure pleasure. She had never felt anything like it before. This could become addictive.

 

“Stop, stop, stop…” She begs and he smiles, giving her a final kiss before standing up.

 

He kisses her and she loves the taste in his lips and the strong feeling of his back, his scent fills her. For a full moment she remembers when she first saw him, juggling those bottles of vodka effortlessly, almost unconsciously, like he was bored of this act already, like he could do it with a blindfold. He probably could. The thought makes her want to drag her nails across his back, if only to claim him.

 

He breaks the kiss and lays his head on her shoulder, and suddenly she’s aware of how tired she is. They sigh in unison and then laugh, becoming aware of what had just happened.

 

“That was…” She manages, containing a giggle.

“Mindblowing? Best rooftop sex of your life?” He jokes, as he walks back to the bench to fetch his clothes. The sigh of his behind makes her bite her lips.

“Uh, it’s in my top 5 definitely” But she’s lying. It was most definitely the best sex of her life, let alone in a rooftop

“Well, it was my pleasure, Princess” He winks at her as he gets into his boxer briefs.

 

She wants to tell him something though, something true and real, that this is not who she is, that she never does things like this, that she would love to do it again. But she remains silent, as if saying the words would make all this fantasy disappear; this bold persona that she created wouldn’t ruin a moment like that. She puts on her clothes in silence, trying to find the perfect thing to say that will make him want to see her again, that will make him want to date her: but what is it?

 

“So…” She says 

“Listen…” His words crash into hers

“Oh? Sorry…” She smiles “Tell me”

“Yes, uh…” She sees he is nervous and it’s so endearing that he is after what they just did, Yona can’t help but smile to herself

“What?”

“Look, I don’t do this often and I think we started the other way around…” He hesitates, walking towards her “But I would like to…” He inches closer to her, inching his lips to her ear “I would very much like to see you again”

She can’t help but laugh out loud at the innocent tones “And do it indoors for a change?” She winks, he smiles shrugging

“Well, yeah, yes. Maybe some dinner?”

“Mmmm! I’m a picky eater, though” She jokes as she slides back into her dress

“We can always skip dinner and go straight to the roof, you know”

“Oh my God, Hak!” She exclaims, playfully hitting him in the chest. They both explode into laughter and it feels to her like they have known eachother for a while; Comfortable and yet new. She had almost forgotten how it felt like.

“Look” He says after struggling with getting dressed again, his finger pointing at something behind her. She turns around and there it is. Majestic. Bright, perfect and breathtaking. The first ray of sun of the morning.

“Wow” She sighs, filling her nostrils with the smell of a fresh new day and her mind with the pink and red image of the sunrise. “I love it” Yona smiles, turning to him. She’s surprised to see his phone out and pointing at her as he takes a sneaky picture. “Hey!” She jokes, blushing

“I’m sorry, it’s just…” He lowers the phone and seems to type something in it “I just found the perfect name for you on my phone”

“Really? What is it?” She walks closer to him as he shows her the screen. And there, next to her picture the name reads:  _ Yona of the Dawn _ .

**Author's Note:**

> So?? Have YOU had rooftop sex? I haven't yet, but I'm willing to (wait for summer to) try hehe  
> So yeah, a comment would be nice? But im also a lazy commenter so just kudos me if this made you dream of a ripped bartender throwing Bombay bottles in the air *insert heareyes emoji*  
> (also i just added in some new part to it?? so like, this can be weird, because i haven like triple checked it and idk man, i still hope you like it)  
> Byeeee


End file.
